Beautiful Lie
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: It's all just a beautiful lie, all that you know, all that you see and hear. [Oneshot] R&R please


_This is just something i came up with a few days ago, its just basically about Tala, its short but no matter how hard i tried to make it longer nothing seemed right and what i wrote seemed to drag it down._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade

_Go forth and read my duckies _

* * *

Hooded eyes stared out from behind blood red bangs, his hair lay plastered to the side of his face and back of his neck. His eyes narrowed as he watched them, all huddled under a large oak tree for protection. He loathed them, their happy smiles and carefree attitudes. None of them had ever had to fight for their life, endure weeks, months of starvation, they didnt know what it was like to thirst so bad you had to drink your own urine just to survive. They didnt know what tired was, having every muscle in your body ache and throb and not be able to move and yet know that in a few hours time you would have to get up and train all over again, and that you would because if you didnt it would be alot worse then the pain you were feeling now.

Teeth clenched as he continued to watch them through narrowed blue eyes full of hatred, he leaned against a tree arms crossed across his chest. Rain water dripped from leaves and down the back of his black t-shirt, he barely even felt the icy chill as the water slid down his spine. They didn't know what cold was, if they thought it was cold now they should try having to endure the harsh winter temperatures in Russia wearing nothing but a thin cotten shirt and shorts. He sneared at their huddled shivering forms. How he hated them.

They thought they were so much better then he was because they had family, friends. Which was what made them weak in his eyes, they only held you back and in the end only embraced you long enough to stab you in the back. How he wanted to show them what real pain was, a scratch or small cut would be nothing compared to the pain he would inflict.

He lips twisted into a cruel malovent smile as images flashed infront of his eyes, torturing them. Breaking their bones only to reset them and brake them again once they'd healed. Slice their flesh little by little enough to cause pain but not so deep so they would heavily bleed. Break their fingers and toes and crush all the bones in their hands and feet.

It was what he dreamed about doing to everyone, sharing with them the pain he' gone through. After all, that damned counsillor said that it helps to share. And share he did, it would be a day or two before they found her twisted and mangled bloody body. He smiled cruelly at that thought. Of course they would know it was him he had made sure to write his name in her blood on the walls. Prison would be his playground after the abby.

The rain eased off and left everything dreary and dull, he inhaled the sharp scents of the rain and closed his eyes savouring them. He had always enjoyed the rain even more so right after it had stopped when everything was still held captive in its aftermath. He watched as they walked out from the shelter of the tree and towards the mutitude of dish's set up, he watched them blade on the damp ground for awhile before stealthly removing himself from the garden and turning his back on them.

He couldnt stand their happy faces it made him want to be sick, he couldn't understand why they would be so happy, what there could possibly be in the world that could make them happy. The closest to feeling alive he came was when he killed the counsillor he had been appointed by the court. He smiled, they were sure going to regret making him have to sit with that damn women everyday for an hour.

He spotted a group of teenage girls all giggling and oogling him like no tomorow, he glared viciously at them bearing his teeth in a meanicing growl. They fled instantly away from him and didnt look back. Tala laughed to himself at their reaction, he prefered his solitude other people just got in his way and then he was forced to deal with them in a grisly manner. Which ment that he had to flee another country, this time he decided to wait it out and see if they caught him. He laughed.

He relished in what they would do to him, nothing could come close to the torture he'd endured while at the abby.

* * *

_So duckies tell me what you thought, its different but i hope its not bad different_

_So please review and tell me what you thought_

_Phoenix_


End file.
